An Unexpected Journey for Sky
by nonobax
Summary: What happens when you put dwarves, a girl, and food together? A starting to something amazing! An Unexpected Journey for Sky follows a 23 year old girl, named Sky, through all her adventures. Sky has lived in the Shire for all her life, and now she is being thrown out into the world; a whole new setting! Now she is going to have to make tough decisions that could change her life.


**Writer's Note's:**

**-Hey guys! I hope you enjoy my story! I spent super long on this story, Im actually starting a second part as well! Just a disclaimer for you, the reader. If you are sensitive to any sexual content I suggest to not read last chapters! This doc is M so please read at your own risk! Ever thing is actually pretty clean except for some chapters! Just let me know how you liked my story! Im hoping to post the second part soon!**

**INTRO -**

For all my life I have lived in the shire, well, that's all that I have ever known. I don't feel like I fit in here, because I'm obviously not of the normal genetic pool. I'm human, so, I don't fit in with all the short hobbits, but they except me any ways; I have lived here all my life, so they are used to me. I'm Sky, just Sky, I wish I had a last name, I never knew my parents so I never received one. I am 5'6, have long blonde hair, freckled fair skin, and a strong, but slender physic. I usually dress in solid color dresses or tunics, nothing spectacular to draw more attention. That's basically how I describe my self, no one really understands how I find nothing interesting; nothing different. Currently I live alone, I work at a local pub down the road and my 23 birthday is tomorrow. Living in a hobbit hole is quite difficult being my height, I can never get out of scrunching my body into tight areas. I have been a close friend and neighbor to Bilbo Baggins for about 14 years now, I usually come over once and awhile for a chat and some food. He invited me over to his house tomorrow for some food to celebrate my birthday. He's all I've ever really had as a friend, we get along pretty well. It's not anything at all romantic, I've never actually dated anyone in my life because I've never been out of shire and hobbits are to short for my taste. I'm not sure what I want to do with my life, I don't want to work at the pub for all my life, but I want to do something important. I'm not sure what that is yet, but hopefully I will find out what my fate is soon.

**CHAPTER 1 - Saved**

"God damn it." I placed the broken class on the wooden table and sucked on my tub, glass cut it. I held my serving tray on my side as I looked out across the pub, still with my tub in my mouth, slowly scanning the surrounding activity. I walked by a few hobbits and grabbed more beers for impatient customers. I placed them on my serving tray and walked around the crowded wooden tables, looking for empty glasses that needed possible refilling. I was my birthday today and I still had to work, what luck I have. I stopped at a crowded table with about 4 or 5 drunken hobbits laughing about who can out smart the other. I reached for an empty glass when a hand came from a hooded character, grabbed my wrist firmly. "hey! let go of me!" I tried pulling my hand away, tugging but they wouldn't budge. They took off their hood reveling a dirty face with extreme facial hair. Still have a hold on my wrist the man got up, "dirty mutts like you don't belong here." His grip on my wrist tightened and pulled me down to his height and threw me on the floor, causing me to drop my serving tray which was carrying a few glasses. I fell on the newly beer soaked wooden floor, trying to gasp for air for the fall knocked the wind out of me. No one was paying attention, it was too loud for anyone to hear my screams. The short man walked towards me slowly, I tried scrambling away, but he grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. He crawled on top of me and took a small knife out of this side pocket. "please, no" I put my hands up to try to shield my self from the on coming knife. "shut up" he held my hands down by crushing them under his knee's. He put a hand on my mouth and held the pocket knife up to my neck. I tried screaming, I was kicking my feet. "you don't belong here" he stared laughing and began to slide the knife over my neck when another short man leaped from the side and grabbed the man on top of me by the waist, pulling him off me. I scrambled to my feet, everyone was now looking at fight occurring. I was standing, towering over the two small men rolling around on the floor, hitting and kicking each other. "stop" I yelled, obviously it wasn't going to work. I bent down to grab to tray, the two rolled a foot away from me. The fight stopped, my attacker laid on the floor motionless, but still breathing. The other man who saved me by attacking the man stood up slowly, brushing off the dirt on his knees. I stood their looking at him, "thank you sir, you saved my life." He stood up and looked me up and down, "is there anything I can do to repay you?" I stood there holding my tray waiting for an answer, "a beer would be good miss" be bowed, "Fili, at your service miss." He walked over to a table in the corner of the pub and sat down on a stool. "I will be back with your ale sir Fili", I walked to the back, grabbed two glasses and filled them up. I walked back and put the glasses on the table, Fili grabbed the glass and downed half. He slammed the glass on the table and let out a sigh. "So, what is your name?" "My name is Sky, sir," he took a sip of his beer and put it back down on the table. Another short man who looked like Fili came over to the table and put his arm around Fili. "ah, hello brother," he messed up his hair and laughed, "and who is this woman at your table brother?" He put his weapons on the table and sat down. He looked at me rubbing his bottom lip with his tub. He looked across the table to his brother "Fili? who is she?" Fili looked up at me and then his brother, "her name is Sky, that's all I know brother." "She is quite big for a hobbit," Fili's brother said, observing me. "My name is Kili" he stood up and bowed, then sat back down. "It is very nice to meet you, sir Kili" I get up and bow, then sit back down. Fili and Kili start talking to each other, ignoring me. Observing them, Im guessing they are dwarves judging by the gold and silver clasps in their beards and long hair. Ive never really seen Dwarves here before, they are short and muscular, and they usually have a lot of facial hair. "If you would excuse me gentlemen," I stood up and grabbed my serving tray, "I must leave." They both stood up and bowed, "twas very nice to meet you lady sky."

**CHAPTER 2 - Celebration **

I started making my way up the grassy hill to Bilbo's house. I carried my coat on my left arm. I'm almost there, I need to get into better shape I'm out of breath. When I get to Bilbo's I knock on the circular door and wait for him to open it. The door opens and I have to look down to see Bilbo's face. "Hello dear friend," he opened the door more and stepped back, welcoming me in. I smiled and bent my knees, making my way inside the hobbit hole. "I really appreciate you inviting me over," i make my way over to the dining table and sit down. "of corse, it is your birthday , why wouldn't I." We laughed a little and place my coat on my lap. I hear a knock on the door from outside, "I will be right back," bilbo walks away. I hear some chattering and bend my chair back to try to see who is at the front door. I see bilbo arguing with someone but I can't see there face. Two people push past bilbo and walk towards the table. Its Kili and Fili, what are they doing here? "Look brother its Lady Sky," Kili points at me and laughs at his brother. "Hello woman." Kili laughs a little and sits in a chair at the table. "why are you here?" Fili puts his elbows on the table looks at me waiting for an answer. "well," i coughed a little, "its my birthday and bilbo invited me over to celebrate." Bilbo walked over from the door and into the dining room/kitchen, "yes and we where going to have dinner." Kili jumped up and slammed on the table with both of his hands, "well now you get to celebrate with us and everyone else." Kili and Fili burst out laughing rocking back and forth with arms around each other. "everyone else?" bilbo stood up and put his hands on his hips, then there was a knock on the door "oh what luck!" He walked to the door, flailing is arms about "no body is home, there is nothing here!" Bilbo opened the door and 10 dwarfs walked in, "hey, hey! get out! Nothing is here for you to see!" I leaned back in my chair back to see who was coming in. The dwarves where all chattering away at each other, Kili and Fili jumped up and welcomed the others. "Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin!" Kili and Fili shouted. They all laugh and put their arms around each other. Bilbo walked over and sat in the chair next to me, " I apologize Sky for all of this, I had no idea any one was coming over." I put my coat on the table in front of me, "its ok bilbo, I don't really care, I like meeting people anyways," I yell. I have to raise my voice, it's so loud in here with all the dwarves laughing and chatting. I fold my hands in my lap and sit calmly waiting for all the greeting and welcoming conversations to be over. I hear Kili yell, "every one! we have a birthday today!" I hear all the dwarves cheer. I put my hands up to my face. Nori stood up on a chair "who is it Fili?" no one has noticed me yet, until Fili pointed to me. "My new friend, Lady Sky," every one looked towards me. I opened my hands over my eyes and lowered them. "Hello every one," I stand up and bow, then sit back down. "She's quite big for a hobbit" said Ori, "are you a she-elf?" asked Bofur. I lean back in my chair and let out a laugh, "no," I look around at all the faces, Bilbo isn't here. I look around, staying in my chair as I'm asked questions. "Well if you're not a she elf, than what are you?" asked Ori reaching for the basket of bread in the center of the table. "I am human," they all look confused to what a human is, because they have only heard of them in books. I look around and see bilbo at the door talking to someone calmly, I look back at the table. Kili looks at me, "so, woman", all the others chuckle, "do you wish to accompany us on our quest?", I look around, I'm so confused, "I've never heard of this quest." Ori stands up, "well that's why your here, right?" I start talking when I'm cut off by taller dwarf who takes the name Dwalin, stand up "It is no place for a women such as her, they are weak and do not know how to fight." I look at him and give him a dirty look, "I am not weak", I pause to think if I should go on this journey our not. "I would find it interesting to go with you on your quest." I look at all the dwarves, there faces have gone from fun-loving to serious and they are looking above me. I turn around and I see a Dwarf with a serious face looking down at me. "you would," the man walked around the table to my side to look me in the face. "As Dwalin said, this quest is not suggested for women, you must prove your self to us, and especially me." I look at him and nod, " I agree, I should prove my self to all of you", I start to re-fold my coat, "I would like join you all on this quest, to prove you all wrong. I am not week, I am strong, and I can fight." I stand up "now, if you would excuse me", the serious dwarf walks toward me, "you are not. excused." I look at him, who is he to tell me what to do? "and why not?" I'm still standing up, he walks closer. "because I said you're not excused." I sit down and give him a dirty look. Kili coughs from across the room, "uh, uncle, this is Lady Sky." I lean back in my chair, as I observe Kili's uncle. He takes out his pipe and begins to light it. He stops and looks at me, "I am Thorin Oakensheild, King of Erebor"

**Chapter 3 - Stolen **

"When was any one going to tell me that the dwarf king was talking to me?!" I stomped down the hill toward's my house. "I made a fool of me self! ugh!" I kicked a little rock as I walked up to my house. I opened the door and threw my coat on the floor. I stomped down the hall into my bed chamber's. I opened my dresser and grabbed a shoulder bag. I threw the bag on my bed and started to rifle threw my clothing drawers. "I'll show them, those fools, thinking I'm week. I will show them who is week!" I grabbed a few tunics and short dressed and threw them next to my bag. "ugh, no cloths for a quest, I need something more durable." I laid out the things that I had picked out and put them in the shoulder bag. I walked out the front door and down the dirt road, to the town center. There was a weaponry and armor shop, I tried the door, locked. I went around the side to check if anyone was inside, nope. I broke the window, looking around, and then climbed in. It was almost pitch black, I saw a lantern and lit it. I slowly walked around the store, looking for armor, all the armor was for men, it must do. I grabbed a light brown leather tunic with a thin layer of scaled silver on the front. I started looking around for pants, I found some dark green pants that went down to my ankles. I walked to the other end looking for a sword, I walked around slowly looking at all of the selections, picking them up and putting them down. I saw a long bow and a sword next to it. I picked up the sword, it was light enough to lift above my head, I put it in my should bag. I grabbed the long bow and I looked around for some arrows. I saw a bag of them, the arrows were made of a sharp metal and the feathers where white. I put the arrows and their bag around my shoulder. I continued to look for a leather hooded coat, I walked around the rows of hanging coats, searching for the right one. I found it and when I was just about to reach for it I heard the front door unlock and open. I quickly dove into the coat racks trying to keep quite. My lantern was on the counter over in the weaponry area. I saw the shadow of the person go over to the lantern, they pick it up and walk over to the coats. "Who ever is here, show your selves!" They sounded like a man. He was walking back and forth across the isles and coats. I could see the light coming closer, I held my breath and prayed for the best. He walked by me and continued down my aisle. I looked up to see my coat, I grabbed it and put it on slowly. I started to crawl across the floor, waiting for the perfect moment to run the door. The man went down the last isle and I ran for the door. "Hey you! Get back here!" I opened the door and started running up the dirt uphill road toward's my house. I could see the light behind me and the mans small feet trying to catch up with me. I ran as fast as I could, I looked around for some bushes I could hide in. I looked back one last time and ran behind some tall hedges. I put my hand over my mouth to try to quite my heavy breathing. I saw the light stop behind the hedges, and I could hear the man walking around, the dirt crunching beneath his feet. "I saw you! I will find you!" I let out a sigh in my head, great. I saw the light slowly beginning to fade, I looked threw the hedge to see if he was still there, the man was slowly walking away. I got up and made my way around the hedge, slowly looking around to see if any one was around. I ran my way up to my house, and to the door. I walked to my bed chamber and put the heavy bag on my bed. I looked around in my cloth drawers some more, taking out some black thick tights. I put those on, as well as a black long-sleeved shirt. I put the new armored tunic over my shirt and put on the new hooded coat. I made my way over to Bilbo's house, it was almost pitch black outside, I tripped and almost fell a few times already. I made it to the front of the house and heard the men laughing. I opened the door and stomped my way down to the dining room. I walked in and it got quite. I stopped at the front of the table where Thorin was sitting. "I would like to join your quest, king Thorin of Erebor." I walked to the side of him so he could see me and I bowed. He looked straight ahead, rubbing his fingers together. I looked at Fili and Kili, they looked at me surprised. I looked down at the floor. Kili coughs, "uncle, I think Lady Sky would be a good addition to our company." Fili looks at Kili and then at Thorin, "yes uncle, I've seen her defend her self before, at the pub, a man tried to kill her and she put up a good fight." I looked at Kili, all lies, I was about to die. I looked to the floor again and then the Thorin. He started to grind his teeth, "we leave tomorrow at dawn, if your late we leave any ways." I'm over joyed, but nervous. I give Kili and Fili and wink and pat Bilbo on the shoulder and make my way out of the dining room. I get to the door and open it, a tall figure stands in front of me. A man with a long staff and gray beard bends down, "oh I thought you would want to join us, Lady Sky."

**Chapter 4 - Competition**

I got up early that morning. I made some break fast and it was still dark outside. I let out a yawn before I take a sip of my coffee. I stretch and walk back into my bed chambers. I take out my already packed bag and set it on a the chair in my room. I already have my armor laid out and ready. I start to braid my hair down the back, I tie it with a piece of silver string. I change out of my night-gown into the same of what I wore last night. I grabbed a white woolen scarf and pull it over my head. I grab a hat and put it into my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I walk to the door and reach for my arrow bag and put that over my other shoulder. I grab the ivory long bow and make it out of my house to Bilbo's. When I start getting closer to the house I begin to see everyone making it out of the house. Some of the dwarves are already down the dirt road. I run up to Fili, "where are we going?" He looks me up and down, then makes an approving nod, "glad you showed up" he pauses and points down the road to the there dwarves, "we are going to get the ponies in the town center." We start making it down the dirt road, I see Bilbo running by us, making his way up to Thorin. Kili comes from behind us, "so I guess he decide to show up brother," Fili sigh's and gives his a pouch a coins. Kili lets out a laugh and throws the pouch up in the air, catches it and puts in his coat. He looks around his brother at me, "I guess you decided to show up as well." Kili claps his hands, "welcome Lady Sky, the one and only women of this quest!" He winks and me, I roll my eyes, make a disgusted face and look the other way. "It's the truth, men can't go ages without sex, you're going to have to choose woman." He and Fili burst out laughing, ugh dwarves, such raw humor. I walk run down the dirt road towards Bilbo who was walking by him self reading a paper. "Hello, what are you reading?" I walk beside him trying to see what the paper was. He looks up, "it's a contract, about the quest, guessing you have to sign also." He looks back down on the paper, we get to the town center and I see a long line a ponies and 2 horses. Thorin is standing at the front, "the ponies are for the dwarves, the horses are for the women and the wizard." He looks at me before he get on his horse and walks over to me as I get near the horse. "The white one is for you, woman." He looks me up and down and walks back to his pony and mounts in it. I sigh and get on my horse, I click my tongue and hours goes forward. The horse ride is boring and long, I don't have to many people to talk to, the men tend to talk with each other. I gallop up to the front where Fili is, he is right behind Kili and Thorin who are talking. I pull on the reins, "wohh boy", Fili laughs. I look at him and ride next to him, "what?" He looks at me, then the horse, "He, is actually a she, Lady Sky." I roll my eyes, does Thorin really need to be this sexist? A female with a female horse? I sigh, "this is really boring, is there anything we can do?" Kili glances behind and see me then turns around, and laughs. "Oh look who it is uncle, it's the women." Thorin turns around and looks at me, "do you think you can come up here?" I look down, was I not so posed to come up to the front. "My apologize I didn't have any one to talk to I-" Fili cut me off, "come one uncle, its ok, she isn't doing any harm." Kili turns around and rolls his eyes at Fili. "Do you wish to have Lady Sky ride in the front, Fili?" Fili looks at me, I nod at him and he looks back at his uncle "yes, uncle." Thorin looks ahead, "very well, Lady Sky may ride in the front, but as long as she can prove that she is a fine warrior by facing Kili in combat when we camp." I sigh, are you serious? Me against Kili? Kili turns around with a smug face a looks at me, "have a fun time losing, woman."

**Chapter 5 - New Found Friends?**

It was almost dark and we stopped in a big field under a huge oak tree. I dismount my horse and look around. Thorin dismounts, "everyone" I look behind me at Thorin, "your tents are in your saddle bags, take it out and set up camp, I will make a fire." I unbuckle the saddle bag and place my shoulder bag on the ground. I take the rope out of my saddle bag to tie up the horse with. I try to throw it over the branch of the tree, miss, another try, miss. Kili comes up to me, "what a surprise, the women needs help." He laughs a little and takes my rope and throws it over the branch. I put my hand out to grab it and he grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him, he pulls me down and leans into my ear, "be very careful women." He let's go of my wrist, I stand up and watch him walk away. As I tie up my horse to the rope, I see Thorin by the trunk of the tree glance at me and start to make the fire at the base of the tree. I take the canvas out of the saddle and lay it on the floor, I look at it to see how it would go. It's basically a square, dark piece of water-resistant canvas. I throw it over a lower branch closer to me and I pull the two halves until they reach the ground equally. I take 6 stakes out of the back and I look in my saddle bag for a hammer. I couldn't find one, I look around to see if any one has a hammer I could borrow. I start walking around the campsite looking for a hammer, I come up to Thorin, "is there a hammer that I could borrow?" I stops chopping up more wood for the fire a looks at me. He sigh's and walks over to his horse and opens his saddle bag, he begins to dig around. He makes a loud coughing noise, picks up a hammer from the bag and walks slowly towards me. He holds the hammer towards me and I reach for it, he pulls it back. "I have changed my mind" He looks out into the sky instead at me, "Instead of facing Sir Kili to-night, you will be facing him in combat tomorrow morning before we leave." He holds the hammer towards me, I take hold of it and he pulls me towards him. He whispers, "he isn't a morning person, Lady Sky. Lets hope you are." I let go of the hammer and walks away, glancing over his shoulder at me again. I walk away back to my tent, it's now starting to get a little windy. I start pounding my steaks in the ground through the canvas. I get out a sturdy blanket that I had brought with me and lay it on the ground in the tent. I kneel on the ground and look off into the field, I lift my chin up to the sky as I feel the warm air in my face. "Are you coming Lady Sky?" Fili stands five feet behind me, he point to the tent next to mine, "I'm right by you." I stand up and rub my hands together and smile. "Great, yes, let's go." We walk around the trunk of the tree to the other side of the site. I see Thorin by the truck in front of the fire, with all the dwarves gathered around. Bilbo runs up from behind me, "are you enjoying your self just as much as I?" we both laugh a little. "I'm not quite, sure." we start to get closer to the fire and I hear Thorin telling a story to the dwarves. Me and Bilbo sit next to each other, its starting to get colder outside. I pull my legs closer to my chest and lean in closer to the fire. "Look who decided to join us," Kili smirks and stands up, "Its the brave a valiant Lady Sky!" I roll my eyes and just look at Fili, I waves his and mouths "its normal." I laugh a little and look into the fire, Thorin looks up from telling his story, "sit down Kili." Kili stops smiling and sits down at once. I chuckle a little, and look at Thorin, he glances at me and continues with his story.

I don't really remember what Thorin's story was about, something about a bird and then they all started singing and I started dosing off. I was walking with my arm around Fili, he was helping me get back to my tent with out falling over from exhaustion. We get to my tent, "thank you so much Sir Kili." I get on my knees and start moving things around in my tent, I'm half way in my tent when Kili puts a lantern on the ground, "You can just call me Kili. Its ok, can I call you just Sky?" I get out of my tent and stand up, I put a hand on his shoulder, "yes, of corse, that's great." We both smile and he walks to his tent. I grab the lantern he left and bring it into my tent and place it on the ground. I take the tie out of my hair and upbraid it, leaving my hair long and wavy. I take off my armored tunic and change my long sleeve under shirt super quick, I put the gray woolen scarf back on and grab the lantern. I leave the tent and go to the fire to warm up some more. It's quite cold out now, every one has gone to bed. I come up to the fire and sit on the ground. I place my hands out and sit there. I start almost fall asleep when I hear my name from behind, "Lady Sky." I turn around and it is Thorin walking towards me. "Hello Lord Thorin." I start standing up, he puts a hand out, "no, please sit." I look up and nod and sit back down. I wrap my hands around my legs and rock back and forth. Thorin walks a few feet away from me and sits, "are you worried about the combat with Kili tomorrow?" He looks into the fire, I look at him. "No, well, a little, I don't want to seem weak to you or anyone else." He looks from the fire to me, "I don't believe that you are week sky." I continue to look at him and I feel my self-starting to blush, "please, Sir-" He puts a hand up and cuts me off, "no, lady sky listen to me, don't listen to any other men here who tell you that you're weak." He puts a finger up, "because you are none of the sort, and I am beginning to see it." I look back into the fire, "thank you, sir." I stand up, and look around. "I think I must retire, sir." I dust off my back and start to walk away, but I stop and walk back, "thank you." I look at Thorin, he nods at me and I walk away back to my tent. I get on my knees and climb inside the tent, I look at see a fur type blanket of a large animal laying in my tent. I peer out my tent and look around to see who left it. No body was out, I get into my tent and pull the blanket over my, I pull my bag into my lap. I set my lantern on the floor and I take out my sword and put it to the side of my tent. I smile, finding some security in having it near me if I needed it. I place my bag on the floor and put my head on it. I hear the sound of a dozen dwarves snoring, I bring the blanket to my shoulders, I blow out my lantern and I have a smile on my face. I start to think to my self, my life is just starting to begin.

**Chapter 6 - Defeat**

I feel some one tapping on foot, "sky", I kick my feet a little, "sky, cut it out, its time to wake up, you have to fight Kili. I groan and sit up, I rub the side of my head. I have to squint to see who it is. "Fili? Is that you?" he laughs and bends down to see my face, "yes it is." He pats my foot, "and you need to get up so you can fight Kili, and beat him." I laugh, "you want me to win over your brother?" He looks at me, "of corse I do, I need someone sane to talk to in the front of the horse line." I laugh some more, "ok, be out there in a bit." I take the fur blanket and drape it over the front of my tent. I get out my bag and take out my armored tunic. I put it over my black long-sleeved shirt and put on my scarf again. I put all of they things back in my bag and I get out of my tent. I start to take down my tent one, by one, I eventually get down to the fir blanket. I lift up my horses saddle and put the blanket under it. I quickly braid my hair and grab my sword and long bow. I run towards the fire pit where everyone is, I see all the dwarves and Thorin looks at me. "you are late," I was about to apologize but, Bilbo comes running from behind me. "I apologize Sir." I look at him and give him a smile, Bilbo smiles back. I look at Thorin, "So you all know that the female, Lady Sky has challenged Sir Kili to combat today." He nods at me, then to Kili, we both nod back. "The fight will be out in that cleared area." Thorin points out into the field somewhere, I don't look. I stare right at Kili, giving him a dirty look. He looks right back at me but with a smirk. Every one starts to walk, I follow. We walk not to far, I can still see the tree. The dwarves make a circle, me and Kili go inside the circle and Thorin stands between us. He looks at me, "Lady Sky, Kili, this will not be a battle to the death. The winner will be determined by skill and strength." I look at Thorin, when he moves I look directly into Kili's eyes. I take my sword out of its cover slowly, its gleams in the early morning sun. I put one leg back, and wait for Thorin's command. "Combat starts now!" Thorin leaves the circle, Kili runs toward's me. I sprint quickly to my right and put my foot under his, tripping him for a quick second. He gets right back up, coming toward's me at full speed. I dodge quickly, tripping him again. I'm getting him mad now, he starts yelling at me. I try to ignore him, he runs toward's me, I don't move until the last second, leaving a small cut on him left check. He takes his hand up and wipes the blood off, giving me a dirty look. We start to circle each other, he runs towards me again, he trips me. I fall and start rolling trying to avoid his blade, I fail, he makes shallow cut on my left arm. I clench my teeth at I get back up and run toward's him, slide on my knees and run my blade over is right calve leaving a long cut, soon to become a scar. I get back up as he turns around to apprehend me, I throw me sword out of the circle and bring my long bow out. I get on arrow out and click it into the quiver, I pull the string and let the arrow fly. The arrow goes straight in Kili's outer thigh, I didn't move quick enough though, he fell to his knees and made a deep cut on my thigh. We both fell down in pain, I almost started crying, but I just clenched my teeth and rolled on my back. Thorin walked up to Kili, kneeled and took the arrow out of his thigh, holding the wound as he asked for a piece of fabric to keep the bleeding at hand. He ripped of Kili's pant leg inspecting the cut on his calve. He nodded and slapped Kili on the thigh making him cringe, "you will be alright." Thorin got up and walked over to me, the other dwarves all walked up to Kili, helping him up. Thorin walked to me and got on his knees and looked at my arm, he nodded, "you did a pretty good job, lady sky." He continued down to my thigh, "there is a lot of bleeding." He got out a pocket knife and ripped of the pant leg of my injured thigh. I blushed, Fili was looking and so was Kili who is know bursting out in laughter and pointing at me. I rolled my eyes and sat up a bit. Thorin took some fabric and wrapped it around my arm and leg a few times. He looked at me and helped me up, "you will be ok," I put my arm around his shoulder and lipid over to my horse. Fili ran up from behind me, "I got your sword and longbow sky, great job beating my brother." He carried my long bow and sword in both hands walking beside me, I smiled. Thorin lead me up to my horse, "but when we camp tonight someone will have to take a look at that leg." I nodes and I got on my horse, which was a difficult task but not impossible. I rode up behind Fili, we started chatting about where we where going to stop next. I earned my place in the front of the so-called pack, it felt good to be recognized for something.

**Chapter 7 - Camp**

Later that day we stopped on a mountain side to set up camp. We didn't use out tents because there was nowhere to put them. We had to stop a little earlier than last night because me and Kili needed to be looked at because of our injuries. I stopped my horse and dismounted. I tied the reigns up to a tree branch and limped over to get the fir blanket under the saddle. Thorin came over as I started to lift up the saddle. He took it out of hands and helped me lift it over my head and onto the floor. "Thank you," I smiled and reached for the blanket, I put it around my shoulders. "I think Kili was taking it easy on you this morning." He put his hand around my waist for support and I put my arm around his shoulder, he guided me over to the side of rock. "This is his taking it easy?" I bent my other knee as I lowered my self to the ground. I leaned up against the cold, rocky mountain side, I felt better to have something supporting my back. Thorin squatted down to look at my knee, he moved my leg side to side inspecting the cut. "Kili is a fine warrior, do not bought him, he will kill you if he had to." I looked up at Thorin, Kili would kill me? Thorin twisted my leg in a weird way and I flinched as searing pain shot up through my leg. I grit my teeth and looked up into the sky to try to distract my self. Thorin looked back up at me, "sorry." I looked at him and watched him inspect the cut, "could you train me with a sword when you have the time?" Thorin stopped looking at my knee and looked up at me, "you did well today, but yes I will help you." I smiled at him and Thorin continued looking at the cut, pinching and looking at it from different angles. "what are you doing?" Thorin continues looking at my leg, "I'm evaluating what type of medicine I should use." I nodded and looked around, the dwarves where setting there things on the ground, Bombur was starting to prepare dinner. I saw bilbo talking with Gandalf, I continued to look around, I saw Fili talking to Kili. I tried to understand what the where saying, I looked at them still. Kili turned to get something from his saddle bag and saw me looking at him. He stopped and glared at me, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, I looked down and Thorin was sticking a needle in my leg. "What are you doing?!" He continued sewing my wound shut as fast as he could, "I'm going to sew the wound shut, then I'm going to make a medicine that will make it heal." I winced in pain, as Thorin pulled the string through my skin. He got up and walked to Ballin, they where talking, Ballin took a book from this saddle back and gave it to Thorin. He walked over with the book and grabbed a stool, he dragged it over to me. He sat down, opened the book and started flipping through the pages. I saw the cover, I couldn't understand because it was in a different language. I'm guessing it has instructions on how to make medicines, like a medicine book. It was dark now, and dinner was being made, a fire had been started in a pit. Thorin got up and walked off, I watched him, he went through saddle bags and dug through bushes. He came back and handed me a small bowl with herbs and such inside, and stone. "Grind that into a paste." he sat on the stool and lit his pipe. The smell of the paste was comforting, it was minty and sweet. "Done," Thorin handed me his pipe and took the bowl of paste. "Breathe that in, it will dull the pain." what pain? nothing was hurting. Thorin took some of the paste into his hands and rubbed it into my cut, it hurt, bad. I started breathing heavily, "I told you to breathe some of that in." I did what he told me to do now, before he put more of the paste on. As soon as i inhaled the smoke, I felt fine, a little dizzy as well. I started laughing a lot, my words started to slur together. I watched Thorin smear the green paste on my cut. "Thorin, why are you always so serious?" I made a face that looked like his, he looked up at me and shook his head, and laughed a little. He finished with the paste and got up off his stool. He walked towards me and got on one knee and leaned towards my face. I could feel his breath on my face, I got butterflies, was he going to kiss me? He chuckled and ripped a piece of cloth off my shirt, "hey, I liked that shirt." He moved back and wrapped the cloth around my wound. "Well now you will have to deal with out it." He stood up and reached a hand out, I grabbed it and he pulled me up. We walked over to the fire and he slowly helped me sit down, I was dizzy and falling all over the place. Thorin placed me down and stood back up, "Fili get her on ale." I'm going to get drunk as too? Well this will be a fun night. I start laughing and clapping my hands as the dwarves started to sing a song. Fili walked over with an ale in his hand and gave it to me. He sat down next to me and looked into the fire, every one was singing except him. I take a sip of my ale and look at Fili, "why-why aren't you singgging?" I took a gulp and put my arm around Fili's shoulder, he looks at me and laughs. "I cannot tell if your drunk or if Thorin let you smoke his pipe." Fili stood me up and walked me over to my side of the camp, by the stone wall of the mountain. "You need some rest," I didn't really want to go to sleep but Fili was right. I looked and my things where already out and arranged. Fili lowered me to the ground, he let go of my hand and walked to get my fur blanket witch was a little far away for me to reach. He came back and threw it over me. He got on his knees, and leaned down to my face"I wanted to let you know that you need to be careful." I look up at him and squint my eyes trying to understand him, "be careful of what?" Kili looks at me, "yourself."

**Chapter 8 - Origin**

We where back on the road, I never really asked what this quest was about or where we where going, I just showed up and joined. I was riding next to Fili, "so, where are we going again?" He looks at me, "Erebor." He looks at me like I'm an idiot, "you have no idea what that is, do you?" I shrug my shoulders and chuckle a bit, "umm, not really." Kili rolls his eyes, "whats your problem?" Kili turns his body around and looks at me, "I'm not the one who has the problem," he looks me up and down and turns back around. I look at Fili, "just ignore him," Kili starting coughing, "hey uncle! the female does not know the origin of our quest." seriously? now Thorin is going to think I'm an idiot too. I heard Thorin sigh, he made a hand motion to me, telling me to ride next to him. I rode up quickly to his side and waited for him to speak, "so, you have never heard of Erebor?" He glances up at me, I shake my head. He sigh's and looks forward, "about 60 years ago, Erebor was one of the most powerful kingdoms in Middle earth." I continue to listen. "My grandfather, Thror, ruled over Erebor, we where prosperous. We used the earth, for our wealth. We had gold flowing through the walls and onto the floors. My grandfather started to hoard the gold in Erebor, he began developing a sickness for it. He was warned for what would come, but he did not listen. A dragon, a fire-breathing furnace, attacked Erebor, because they are attracted to gold with a deep passion. The dragon, killed many of our people, as we tried to defend our home. We are going now, on this quest to reclaim Erebor." I zoned out of his story, wow, that was a lot, is that why he is always so serious? "wow." Thorin looked at me, I stared forward and stopped so I could ride next to Fili. "Too much to take in women?" Kili looked at me and laughed, "Shut it Kili," Thorin snapped. I rode next to Fili, "that was a lot." Fili looked at me, "There is a lot more of his life that you don't know of, I've heard stories." I nodded, we where riding through a valley between 2 huge mountains, I looked up admiring the view. I suddenly remember what Fili told me last night, I glanced at him, "so, what did you mean last night?" He looked at me confused, I let out a small sigh,"when you said, be careful of your self." He still looked confused, "I don't know what you're talking about Sky, it's probably something you imagined." please, no it wasn't, he is hiding something from me, I want to know what.

We stopped in a field again, it was actually quite light out. I dismount and tie my horse up to a tree branch. I walk up to Thorin, "are we going to start those lessons soon?" Thorin opens his saddle bag and digs around for something, "yes, soon, but I have to get something together first." I nod and walk around looking at some plants, I open my edible plant book and look for some herbs and other things I could eat. I start picking a green herb that will help the swelling in my leg. Fili walks up from behind me and points to the herb on the page, "that wont take care of your leg." He gets on his knees and starts digging through the plants. "But it says it will take care of swelling." He stands up holding a purple flower, "it's used for headaches." He flips through the pages of the book, he goes to the flower section and opens to the page with a flower that looks like the one he is holding. I couldn't understand or pronounce the name of the flower, Fili points to the name, "it's an ancient dwarf miracle flower, it's used for injuries much like yours." Fili gives me the flower and goes back into the bushes, "You need about 3 for the size of your wound." He stands back up holding two more of the flower, he gives me the two and motions me to follow him. We walk through a field with tall grass, he sits down and gets out a bowl. I stand and watch him, he gets out a spoon and some other tools used for grinding. He looks up at me, I laugh a little and lower my self down slowly, making sure not to tear my stitches. I hold my hand out, giving Fili the flowers. He takes them and puts them in the bowl, he takes out some water and pour's in a little. He takes a tool that looks like a rock handle and he starts to grind the flowers. I look around and I run my hands through the tall grass. I take a few pieces of the grass and pull them out of the ground. "do you have a knife?" Fili looks up and reaches into his coat, he pulls out a small knife and hands its to me, "thanks," I smile and look back down to the grass in my hand. I put the roots under my foot and pull the ends up, I cut the roots off. Fili looks up at me, "what are you doing?" I lay the pieces of grass out on the ground and start counting, "making a bowl." I start weaving the pieces of grass in out of each other, cutting off long pieces and pushing ends under others. "I finished the paste," I look up from my bowl, "it's better if used fresh, I promise it wont sting." I nod, I slowly take off my left pant leg and extend my leg, Fili tensed up, I look up at him, "calm down. I'm not naked." I shake my head and take off the fabric off the wound inspecting it slowly. "it does not look infected," Fili takes the other piece of fabric off my leg. He takes some of the paste into his fingertips and smears it onto my wound, it actually feels very cool. "That feels great," Fili looks up and smiles at me, he hands me the bowl. "one moment." I put my finger up and I finish a few last pieces of my bowl, "done," I smile and look at my work. I look up at Fili, I smile and hand him my bowl as I take the paste bowl. I take the paste into my fingers and smear it onto my wound, ah, feels great. "This is amazing," I look up to Fili inspecting my bowl, "thanks, its pretty simple actually." Fili looks up at me, "this was easy?" I laugh, "yeah," Fili laughs a little, I hand him the empty paste bowl back. I take my grass bowl and put it into my pocket, "what should I use for the bandage?" Fili looks around looking for something to use, he rips some fabric off his coat. He looks at it and nods, he takes some water and soaks the fabric. He lifts my leg a little and starts to wrap the fabric around my wound, I can feel my self-starting to blush, Fili looks up. He looks up at me, he blushes a little to, "Lady sky, forgive me, I-" I put my hand up, "its ok Fili." He glances at my wound, I look at him "I wish you could continue, I don't know how to do this myself." Fili looks up at me and nods, he continues to wrap the fabric around my leg, his hands are shaking a little as he does. He finishes, "thank you," he glances up at me, "Your wel-" Fili gets interrupted, "Well look at the two lover birds!" Kili is standing over us with his hands on his waist. "Has the whore has already gotten to you brother." Kili squats down to his brothers face a taps his chin, "don't be fooled by her tricks brother." Kili looks at me, I give him a dirty look, he stands up and I spit at him. Kili walks away laughing, "Shut it Kili!" Fili yells, his face gets red, I can tell he's mad. I put my hand on his arm, "just ignore him." He looks up at me, "you know I can't just, ignore him," I roll my eyes and nod. Yes Kili has this evil gift, he can drive you crazy by saying one word, he will stay in your mind until you crack. "He just drives me crazy!" I look at Fili, trying to calm him down, "he's your brother." I lean forward and rub my hand on his shoulder. Fili looks at my hand, he shakes his head and looks down. "its ok, I'm here." Fili looks up at me, I smile and take his hand. He's starting to calm down I think, I pause, I stop looking at him and look up at the sky. I look back at Fili, he's looking at his other hand, "you ok?" I'm still holding his hand, Fili looks up at me, he smiles and nods.

**Chapter 9 - Captured **

I wake up to someone grabbing at my foot, I open my eyes slowly. "Sky," i feel groggy, "sky," I squint, trying to see who is talking to me. "Whhat," I rub my eyes, I'm looking at Fili, I smile a little and look around. I stretch, "what is it?" I yawn and rub my head, "time to wake up." I nod and reach my hand out waiting for help. "I think you will be fine," I hear Thorin say, I look around trying to find him. "Over here," I look to my right and see Thorin sitting next to me, I laugh a little. "Look," Thorin points to my thigh, my pant leg is rolled up reveling my almost healed wound. That woke me up, "oh my," I put my hand over my mouth. I touch the skin on my leg, Fili stands up, "see, miracle flower." I laugh,"no kidding," Thorin stands up a walks over to Fili, he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Good work, nephew. Fili nods, "thank you uncle," Thorin pats his shoulder and smiles, he walks away. I stand up slowly and roll my pant leg down. I look around, every one is packing up their things. I look down, I grab my blankets and shove everything into my bag. Thorin is already on his pony waiting for everyone, "onward!" I check around seeing if I left anything, nope. I run up to my horse and mount quickly, Fili is waiting in front of me. We ride to the front of the line, me and Fili ride next to each other. I reach into my pockets, looking for my grass bowl. "Did I give you my grass bowl?" Fili shakes his head, "no." Darn, I lost it. I look around us, we are going through a huge field, with flowers and green trees. "Sir Thorin." Thorin turns his head, "yes Lady Sky?" I ride up a little closer, "you never gave me my combat lesson yesterday." I hear Kili laugh, I turn around. "Something wrong?" Kili is looking off somewhere, "oh are you talking to me woman?" I roll my eyes, I turn back towards Thorin. "I could not find you, you where busy with Fili anyways, correct?" I nod, "yes." I slow down and let Fili catch up next to me, I hear Thorin say, "I can train you later today." I sigh, good. I want to learn and become a better warrior, Fili looks over at me, "your pretty good, considering your lack of training." I nod, "thank you," we exchange smiles. I look around for tall grass to make another bowl out of, I see some. I point, "Fili, grab me a handful of that grass." Fili leans down and rips out a handful of grass and hands it to me, "thank you." He tosses me his hand knife, I grab it and i cut off the roots. I smile and throw the knife back. I start weaving the bowl, out-in, under, repeat. Thorin turns his head around, "what are you doing," I look up and I hold up my in-progress bowl, "a grass weave bowl." Thorin nods and turns back around. I finish the bowl, "catch," I throw it to Fili, he laughs and inspects the bowl. He puts it in his saddle bag. I look further ahead, we are starting to approach a forest, "Sir Thorin," Thorin turns around, "Yes." I crane my head to try to see the forest further, "what is that forest called." Gandalf speaks up from behind me, "that is called the Forest of Shadows, it's named for its darkness." I shrug, makes scene, the name. I turn around towards Gandalf, "is it dangerous?" Kili comes up next to Gandalf, "oh yes, the forest hates women. Guess you will have to fend for your self whore." Fili turns around, "you know nothing Kili." Kili started laughing, I roll my eyes, Gandalf starts talking, "it's not very dangerous, it is confusing to most, you have to pay attention to everything." I nod, and continue to ride on. "I assume we around going through?" Thorin turns around, "yes." Kili speaks up, "if you're not afraid." I slow down and ride next to Kili, when he is not paying attention, I reach over and push him off his pony. He falls onto the ground, "hey!" every one starts laughing except for Thorin. Kili stands back up and starts to run towards me. I click my teeth and lean into my horse, she takes off galloping across the field. It actually feels quite nice for a moment, the wind in my hair, I start laughing. I slow down and I look behind to see the faces of the dwarves, they all have shocked faces. They look at me, "what?" I yell, Thorin yells something and they all take off the other way. I slowly turn around, I see a huge dark creäture coming out of the trees, crashing towards me. I yell, "go, go now!" to my horse, I click my teeth and lean into my horse. I turn her in the other direction and we take off. I look behind to see how close the creäture is, it's getting closer. I take my hand a slap the horses hind leg, my horse pushes harder, going as fast as she can. I look behind, seeing the creäture coming closer, I feel fear shooting threw me. I take my long bow off my back and I click in an arrow, I let it fly into the creäture. It is making it angry. I'm starting to get to the end of the valley, I will be running into a mountain soon if I don't move. I look around for the dwarves, they are gone. I start to panic, I look around for somewhere to hide, there is nowhere to go. My horse slows down as we approach the mountain, the creäture comes towards us. My horse gets scared, she gets on her hind legs, I fall off onto the ground. She gallops away. I back my self onto the stone wall, the creäture is approaching fast. I can hear its growling, I close my eyes and wait for my fait. All I hear is growling and screeches and pain, then it is silent. I can feel a warm breath on my face. I squint, to try to see what is in front of me. It is a man, a very tall man, he is on a black horse, witch is breathing on me. He is looking down at me, he dismounts his horse. I look him up and down, the man starts to walk towards me. "What do you want," I take my sword out, the man laughs. He grabs my wrist, making me drop my sword. He picks me up and throws my over his horse, I struggle around. I try to roll off, but I can feel he has tied me down. He takes my shoulder bag, empties the content, and throws it onto the ground. "Hey!" I yell, I move around some more, "Shut it." The last thing I remember is the man putting a rag over my mouth.

**Chapter 10 - ****Legend**

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping, I slowly open my eyes, I squint, trying to see where I was. I look around, I'm somewhere in a barn or house. I am on top of some type of hay, no one is around. I try moving my hands, I tied up, still. I sigh, I try thinking about what I could do to get out of here. I look around the barn to see if there is anything sharp I could use to cut the rope. I turn my upper body too much, I roll off the hay I was on. I fall to the floor, it smells musty and old. I sit up and I try to stand up, its difficult but i managed. When are they going to get me? Did they leave me? I walk around the barn trying to find an opening. I go up to the front barn door, I turn around and try to open it with my hands, locked. I let out a groan of frustration, great, I'm trapped. I hear the sound of a few horses approaching, i walk quickly back to the spot I woke up in. I hear the sound of feet walking to the barn when I lie down on my stomach. I close my eyes, I hear the barn door open. "Where is she?" sounds like a man, I hear foot steps walking towards me, "she is here." I feel a foot nudge my side, I hold my breath, breathing slowly. "she is human correct?" They stopped walking around, "yes, a human female. She was with the dwarves, they left her in the field." I hear feet walk towards me, I feel arms pick me up. I stay limp, acting if I was unconscious. The man carrying is walking somewhere, he walks outside, I can feel the sunlight on my face. The mans arms are muscular, I get placed over a horse, it felt like. The man let go of me, I hear him walk away, "5 gold coins as promised," I hear the sound of coins clattering. The man walks up to the horse and he gets on. He makes a clicking noise and the horse takes off.

I fell asleep on the back of the horse amazingly, the trip was long. I open my eyes slowly, I'm disoriented. I feel light shining in on my face, I move my hand to my face to block out the light, I'm untied. I was placed onto a bed, I put my hands under my chest and lift myself up. I look around, I'm in a small room with wooden panels, and a window to my left. I look out the window, trying to see where I was, I'm in a town, with water roads. I stand up off the bed and walk around the room, I try to open the door, its locked. I move around the room to try to find a type of weapon, I look out the window again, I'm too high up to get down from the window. I here the door open, I turn around and back up against the wall. A tall, muscular man, walks in, he looks me up and down. I look at him frightened, I start freaking out, I move back some more, moving onto the bed and against the window. He puts his hand out, "please, don't be scared." I hold my breath, I look up at the ceiling and out the window, "who are you and what do you want." I gulp my breath down, trying not to hyperventilate. He pulls up a chair and slowly sits down, "My name is John." I look at him, I'm panicking, i need to stop. The man has dark brown hair with a short, brown beard. He looks human, "are you human?" I look him up and down. He looks relieved, "yes," I try to calm down, I lower my self down to just sitting. I look at him, inspecting him slowly. " Have you heard the legend of the two trees?" He man leans into his chair slowly, I extend my legs. I look him up and down, still inspecting him, "no." He chuckles, "this will make it more difficult," John cracks his knuckles and sighs, "what is your name?" I make an angry face at him, "I'm not telling you until you tell me the legend." John coughs a little and looks down at his face, "The legend of the two trees, well where should I begin." He starts slowly, "Many years ago, the race of the human became extinct, the legend states, that two humans, male and female, were born into families of different races. It also states, that the two humans, will re-build the human race, starting the line of what ever name they choose." I look him up at down, does he mean, what I think he means. He stands up slowly, "what I'm saying is, that, we are the last two humans." I look at him, I do not wish to wed this man. I move my self even further away from him, "I do not wish to wed you sir." He walks closer, "I'm not asking you to wed me." John walked to the foot of the bed, he started to unlace his shirt. "I'm not sure, sir." He throws his shirt across the room, he climbs onto the bed, coming closer to me. I look behind him, he left the door open, I just have to play along. I bite my lip, he moves on top of me, I take off him shirt. I kiss him slowly, I need to trick him, I have to wait until the last moment to leave. I suck it up and take off his trousers, he kisses my collar-bone. It gives me the shivers, he slowly takes off my pants. I keep them on my ankles, my shirt is across the room. John puts his arms onto the bed post, I hold my breath. I move quickly, rolling out from under him. I pull my pants up quickly and grab my shirt, I run as quick as I can. I run out the door, I close it, and lock it. I hear john screaming and pounding on the door, I put my shirt back on. I make a smirk as I run down the stairs and out the door. I turn the corner, I run into someone and I fall onto the ground. "watch it!" I say, I sit up and rub my head. "Sky!" I open my eyes and I look up to see Fili beaming down at me.

** Chapter 11- Lessons**

I'm by the fire shivering, I'm sitting next to Thorin and Fili. "You ok?" Fili puts his arm around me, I look into the fire. "Do you know who the man was," Thorin looks at me concerned, I shake my head. I lean into Fili trying to calm down and become warm. Fili holds me tighter, pulling me into his chest. I breathe in, his scent calmed me down. Thorin stood up and walked away, I turn around watching him, he goes to talk to the other dwarves. I look back at the fire, "we tried to find you, but it became dark," Fili looked down at me. I nod and look back into the fire. I hear foot steps behind us, I turn my head and I see Kili smirking down at me and Fili. He starts laughing, he sits down next to me. Fili looks over at him, "something wrong brother?" Kili shakes his head and fiddles with something in his hand, "no, nothing brother." Fili nods and looks down at me, he smiles, I smile back. Thorin sits next to Fili, he looks at me, "we couldn't see the mans face when he kidnapped you." I nod, "it is ok, he dint hurt me." Thorin makes a concerned face, "he almost raped you." I nod, "I know, but he didn't. I am ok, Sir Thorin." Fili looks at me then to Thorin, "she is alright, uncle." Thorin nods and stands up slowly, "I will give you your lesson tomorrow morning." I look at him and nodded, I look back into the fire. Fili looks down at me, "lessons?" I look up, "yes, lessons for combat." Fili laughs, I nudge him, "what?" he rubs his eye a little, "it's just that I don't think you need lessons." I roll my eyes, "oh please, I wont be good enough in battle." Fili looks at me surprised, "battle?" I nod, "yes, battle, just incase." He made a smug face.

I let my hair down and get ready for my combat lesson this morning. I get up off my makeshift bed, everyone is up and eating breakfast. I let out a yawn and stretch a little, I walk over to the fire where breakfast is being served. I walk up to Fili, "whats for breakfast?" He has his mouth stuffed with something, He holds his finger up and chews his food before he talks to me. I laugh a little and wait, Fili finishes, "eggs and bread." I nod and walk over to Bombur, He gives me a plate with food on it, I smile and walk back to Fili. "where is Thorin?" I stuff the piece of toast into my mouth, I'm starving. Fili points over to some trees and bushes, "somewhere over there I think," I look over to where he pointed, I cant see Thorin. I finish off my eggs, "I'll be right back," I walk over into the bushes and trees, looking for Thorin. I cub my hands over my mouth, "Sir Thorin!" I yell, I hear some rustling over in some bushes. I walk over, to the bushes, behind them is a small cleared spots with four weapons, A long bow with arrows, A long sword, throwing knifes and an axe. I move into the cleared spot, I hear a deep voice, "choose wisely." I look around to see where the voice came from, It sounded like Thorin's. This is probably the lesson, I think to my self, I reach for the long bow and arrows. I throw the bag of arrows over my shoulder and I take the long bow into my left hand. I take an arrow and click it into the quiver, I stand in the cleared spot, waiting. I something behind me, I see an axe flying towards me, I freak out and fall to the floor, watching the axe fly by. I send an arrow into the direction the axe came from, I lace another arrow into the quiver. "Is this my lesson?" I look into the surrounding trees and bushes, I hear nothing back. I hold my long bow, waiting for another weapon to come flying towards me. I hear a few swooshing noises, I turn to my right, a few throwing knifes come flying, I move back, dodging a few, but one of the knifes found its place on my arm. I clench my teeth as I pull the small knife out of my arm and throw it to the ground. I hear some wrestling in the bushes to my right, I turn and send an arrow off into them. I hear a grunt and the arrow gets tossed back into the small clearing I'm in, it is bloody. I hear more wrestling and turn around, listening carefully. I suddenly hear foot steps from behind me, my feet get kicked up from under me and I get thrown to the ground. Thorin takes my long bow and throws it, I try to move away. He jumps on top of me, holding my hands and feet down. I look up, I struggle to get out of his grip, he looks down at me. "Lesson number one," he pauses, "make sure to be aware of all your surroundings." I'm panting, Thorin pauses more, he is looking down at me now, he is inspecting me, I look up at him, looking into his blue eyes. My breathing is starting to slow, I breathe threw my nose, his scent is calming.

** Chapter 12 - Erebor**

The journey today was awkward, after what happened between me and Thorin, he hasn't looked at me and spoken to me since we left camp. Its been a little over 2 weeks since I left the shire, I'm not home sick so far, surprisingly. I turn to Fili, "how far are we from Erebor?" Fili shrugs and leans forward, "Uncle? How much further until Erebor?" Thorin turns around, "about two days," Fili smiles and yells with joy, "two days!" the rest of the Dwarves cheer. I look up at Thorin who is still turned around, we make eye contact, I smile at him and then look down. He turns around and continues to ride on, I hope we get to Erebor soon, I cant wait to see what it looks like. Fili is beaming, he looks up at me, "are you excited?" I smile, "yes, I cant wait to see what it looks like." Fili laughs, he is obviously excited as well. We come to the top of a rocky mountain, Thorin points, "Erebor," I see a Lonely mountain, in the middle of flat lands, "that is where you lived?" Thorin turns around, "yes," I nod, he finally spoke to me. We move down from the top of the rocky mountain and continue threw the woods. — We get to Erebor one day earlier that expected. We ride up to the front gates, everyone dismounts from their horses and grabbed our weapons. Fili tossed me a long bow with some arrows, be also handed me a sword. "We picked them up when the man left," I smiled, "thanks." We all walk up slowly to the front gate, "oh how it has aged," I look over to Thorin, he is looking up at his lost kingdom. I look up at the architecture to the front gates, Fili walks up next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "I've heard legends about Erebor. How the front gates where Emerald Green, and how the Kings chambers were made of solid gold." I look at Fili, "you've never been to Erebor?" Fili shakes his head and frowns, "no."

**Chapter 13 - Victory**

He takes his arm off my shoulder and follows Thorin to the opening of the gates. I follow them, walking slowly. A huge hole is burnt into the front gate, it was smashed open from the outside. We slowly walked inside, keeping quite. We all took out our weapons, I kept my sword in its sleeve but brought out my long bow and arrow. I click one of my arrows into the quiver and followed Thorin into the fortress. We all walked in one big, but quite pack, Bilbo walked quickly up the Thorin. They started talking I heard Thorin say, "Archenstone," and Bilbo nodded. Thorin pointed in a directed to Bilbo and he ran off. I walked up to Thorin, "where is he going?" Thorin walked into a small room with pots and various items, "he is going to the bottom to find the Archenstone." I nod, I have no idea what the Archenstone is, but I just play along. All the dwarves follow us into the small room, Thorin talks to the Dwarves quietly but quickly, "Ori, Dori, Bombur, I need you to work on spark bombs." The three nod and walk off to find products to make the bombs. Thorin looks at me, Fili, and Kili, "you three go find Iron Arrows. I will catch up with you in a minute" We all nod, we leave the room, I follow Fili across a hall way. We go into a few rooms, looks for these Iron Arrows. Kili starts flipping things over, making loud noises. Fili stands up from looking, "quite! you might wake the beast." Kili throws him a dirty look, we all continue looking. I hear something behind me, a singing sort off. I stand up and walk out of the room we where in, I walk down the stone hallway and follow the singing. I try to find it, I walk into a small room, I pick up a paper like cloth, then I see them. Three shining Iron Arrows, I pick the up slowly, they are every heavy. I walk quickly out of the room and back to the room I was just in. "Fili, Kili!" I whisper, I hold up the arrows as they come out of the room, Fili smiles and comes up to me. He takes the arrows and holds them up inspecting them, he hands one back to me and one to his brother. "Its heavy," Kili wines, I roll my eyes, "lets find Thorin." Fili nods, we try to find out way back to the room we left Thorin in. We find it, no one is inside. "Where are they?" I turn around and look at Kili and Fili, they both shrug. Great, now we are lost with no way around this place. "Should we get down to the bottom?" Kili looks at me and Fili. I shrug, I have no idea what to do, "I guess." Fili nods, we walk around our floor until be find a set of stairs. We follow them down, it takes awhile to get down to the bottom floor. As we approach the last few stets of stairs I see a gleaming and golden light. I pear over the stair cases to see a lake of golden coins, flowing like water. I open my mouth in awe, Fili pats my shoulder, and looks at his brother, "the legends where true." He and Kili both smile and chuckle at each other. I walk slowly to the bottom floor, the stair case stops and we stand on a green stone floor. I hear something, I look up to see Thorin's face coming out of a balcony of the top floor, all three of us wave to him. "what are you doing?" Thorin calls down to us, I call back up, "we fond them." Thorin motions us back up to the top floor. We all sigh, the journey up the stairs will be longer than the way down. When we get to the top floor I am out of breath, Thorin walks up to us. He looks at our arrows, "where did you find them?" Fili step next to me, "Sky found them," Thorin nodded to me and took my arrow, inspecting it. He nodded his head again. He walks down a hallway, into a room and out to a balcony, we followed him. There was a bow for the iron arrows, mounted to the stone balcony. "When the beast awakes, I need you to shoot these arrows at the beast. Do not miss your target, every shot counts. If you are successful in injuring the beast enough with these arrows, we will be able to reclaim Erebor." Thorin looks at me, Fill, and Kili. Fili and Kili and jumping up and down, hugging each other in joy. I stand there looking at Thorin, he nods at me. Thorin walks away, "wait uncle!" Thorin turns around and looks at Fili, "yes?" "how will we know when the beast is awake?" Thorin laughs, "trust me, you will know." Thorin walks away, I lose sight of him. I hear suddenly hear the sound of coins moving against each other. I look down from the balcony, hundreds of feet down, I see the golden lake moving, as if it was alive. I look at Fili, he nods at me. I see Bilbo walking up the stairs quickly, he holds a shining object in his arms, he looks frightened. I hear growling from down below, the bottom floor. I suddenly hear yelling and the sound of bombs going off. I look at Kili and Fili, Im scared, so much responsibility, "we can do this," fill puts his hand on my shoulder. I nod, Kili moves in front of me and puts him arrow into the machine. He clicks the arrow, into place, and finds where the bow releases. We wait, I hear some roaring and growling and more yelling. We look down from the balcony, I see a few Dwarves running across an over pass yelling. I look to my right, Im shocked,a huge dragon, the size of a mountain is rising out of the gold, chasing the dwarves. Kili gets ready, the Dragon is getting closer, "what should I aim for?" I look down, inspecting the dragon. Its skin is thick and will be hard to pierce, "his throat." Kili looks back at me, he nods. He gets ready to shoot the arrow, he clicks a small button on the side of the bow, and the arrow goes flying, finding its target, the dragons neck. It dose not pierce the skin, that deep, but it made a dent. The dragon looked up at us for a second but the dwarves started throwing more bombs and the dragon continued to follow the dwarves. Fili gave Kili a smile and hug, Fili took is arrow and set it into the machine. Kili helped him with the parts and how to work it. "Good job," I looked at Kili, he nodes at me and bows, I smiled back. I hear foot steps in the hallway outside the room, I put my hand on Fili, "be right back," Fili nodded, "hurry." I ran out the room, I look down the hallway, I see Bilbo walking down. "Bilbo!" He turns around and looks relieved, "I have it." He walks up to me and shows me an oval like gem, it is white and shines like the sun. I look at it in amazement, I whisper, "The Archenstone." Bilbo nods, I turn my head as I hear the dragon roar and more yells. Bilbo covers the gem back up and looks up at me, "do you know where Thorin is?" I shake my head, I hear Fili calling me name. "stay here and stay safe, I have to go." I leave Bilbo in the hallway, I run to the machine, Fili hands me my arrow. "You can do this," I let out a sigh, I take the arrow and I rest it in the machine. I find the button on the machine and wait, "one more hit and he will have blood in his lungs, he will collapse." I look at Fili, he puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me a face of reassurance. The dragon is coming towards us, I hold my breath as I aim and click the button. The arrow goes flying, It his the target on the dragon. He lets out a huge roar, and before the dragon collapses , he looks up and me, and we make eye contact. I start breathing fast, I saw pure evil in the eye of the that dragon. Kili and Fili both rejoice and hug me, celebrating our win. I fall to the ground, I start hyperventilating. Fili gets down on his knees, my vision is getting blurry, I can barely hear Fili yell, "sky! are you ok?" I hear a blood curtailing growl and roar from the dragon and then the sound of blade on flesh. Then, everything goes dark.

**Chapter 14 - New Mother**

I wake up, I squint my eyes. I look around, Im in a bed again, an actual bed. I always wake up in a bed after passing out why is that? I laugh to my self, I touch the heavy fir blankets on top of me. The bed I'm in is huge,I look around, the walls are green stone, I'm still in Erebor. I lean back against the bed post, I breathe in deeply, trying to remember what happened. I sit my self up, Im still in my armored tunic, I take it off and throw it across the room, it was heavy. There is a table to my right, there is a small candle light, witch lights up the room. I feel calm, it is warm in this room. I hear doors open and I see Thorin walking into my room, "do you like the Kings Chambers?" he laughs a little. He looks at me, "are you alright?" He stands in the middle of the room with his hands at his sides, I nod. He walks up to the bed and sit down at the edge of it. He smiles at me, "you did it," I look at him confused, I bring my hand up to my forehead, "what did I do." Thorin laughs, "you killed the dragon, Erebor is free of the beast." He puts his hand on my blanket covered leg, "Erebor is reclaimed." I try to smile, I feel too relaxed and exhausted to show emotion. I look at his hand on my leg, he coughs a little. "Lady Sky," he pauses, "you are a very strong, capable woman," I look at the candle on the side table, trying to pay attention, "I want you to become queen of Erebor." I look up at him and squint, really? me? I think, "why would you choose me," Thorin continues to inspect me, "I chose you because you would be an excellent leader for Erebor," he pauses, "and," he looks at his hand, "I have fallen for you," he looks back up at me, Im surprised, I think to my self more, thinking about the responsibilities. I smile, I reach for Thorins hand, he takes my hand in his, making my hand look small. I sit up slowly and move my self closer to Thorin, I take my hand and move it to the side of Thorins neck. I move closer to his face, I can feel his breath on my face. I whisper to him slowly "I want you." I feel flutters in my stomach as I say those words. Thorin chuckles and leans into me, kissing me softly. I move my hand to the nape of his neck and feel his long hair. I move back slowly towards the bed board, Thorin moves onto the bed, moving closer to me. I sit up and throw the blankets over me to the side, I take off Thorins Armor, then his shirt. I trace my fingers over his battle scars, he kisses my neck and then moves to my collar. I take my shirt off and I kiss Thorin more, I lean back as Thorin moves on top of me. I move his pants off with my feet, witch was difficult but not impossible. I lift my lower body off the bed as I take off my pants and throw them across the room. I lift my face up and kiss Thorin, he looks down at me waiting for my approval, I nod, He puts his hands on the bed board above me, I breathe in his scent slowly, its calming. He looks down at me as he moves into me, I inhale as he dose. I take my hand and put it around his neck, he looks down, I kiss his neck. We breathe in unison, I smile up at him and kiss him. He puts his hands next to my shoulders, I wrap my legs around his torso. Thorin kisses my neck as he releases inside of me, we both let out pleasurable groans. He moves off of me slowly and lays down next to me. I move my hand onto his chest, he turns forward me, I kiss him and he smiles at me. "you are now a mother for the line of Durin."


End file.
